


A Little Bit of Lovin'

by animeangel8973



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangel8973/pseuds/animeangel8973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Nagisa's been reading a bit too much yaoi manga lately... luckily it works out well for both him and Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like the dirty sequel to a fluff piece I wrote called 'Nagisa From the Sky'. It can be read alone, but there are a few inconsistencies with the anime (such as Nagisa's cluelessness/helplessness and the fact that he doesn't go to school) that are explained in the fluff fanfic. If you just read this one it doesn't make as much sense, but if you just want the dirty stuff I'm sure the inconsistencies won't matter much.
> 
> Hope you like it, I'm an inexperienced explicit writer and the only reason I know how gay sex even works is because of boyxboy on the internet - Wattpad, AO3, and manga. Comment any tips, it would be much appreciated so I know if I'm making a fool of myself!

Rei didn’t know how it ended up like this. One second he was harmlessly tickling Nagisa on their bed and the next Nagisa was on top of him, kissing him mercilessly. That wasn’t to say he didn’t like it, because he did and they had done things like this before, but this seemed different. Nagisa seemed... different. More sensitive.

  
Within seconds of getting on top of Rei and kissing him, Nagisa was panting and moaning, barely coming up for air and not letting Rei come up either. Only when it felt like he was about to pass out for lack of air did Rei gently push Nagisa away, sitting up and pulling the smaller boy into his lap. As usual the beautiful pink eyes stared up at him, but this time the eyelids were drooping lustily and Nagisa looked a bit annoyed at being pulled out of the kiss. “What is it Rei?” he asked indignantly. “Are you not OK with kissing me anymore?”

  
Rei shook his head. “Of course I’m fine with it. You’re just being really intense today and I almost ran out of air.”

  
Nagisa turned less indignant and hung his head. “Sorry Rei,” he muttered, clasping his hands together in his lap. “We can stop if you’d like.”

  
When Nagisa’s hands clasped in front of him, Rei noticed something about the boy that he hadn’t before. A lump in the front of his pants, seemingly straining to get out. Nagisa had an erection? Rei thought, surprised. Sure, he had gotten an erection before when they’d kissed heavily, but never had he seen Nagisa get one. “Nagisa,” he said slowly. “You seem overly aroused today.”

  
A blush came onto the face of the smaller boy, turning his cheeks the same color as his eyes. “I’ve been reading online a lot while you’ve been at school,” he said quietly, fidgeting and looking away. “I think the term to describe what I’m feeling is horny. Do I have it right?”

  
Rei blushed as well, but nodded. “That would be the right word. You’ve learned fast, but what have you been looking at on the internet?”

  
“I found this thing called yaoi,” Nagisa started and Rei choked and sputtered. Nagisa continued, oblivious. “I want to try something like what they do in the yaoi manga!”

  
At the look of shock on Rei’s face Nagisa looked sad and embarrassed. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked, the last word practically a squeak.

  
As tears formed in Nagisa’s eyes Rei recovered from the shock and placed a hand on Nagisa’s face. “You didn’t say anything wrong!” he exclaimed, his face still beet red. “I would love to do that kind of thing, I just didn’t think you’d want to...,”

  
He trailed off at the look of happiness on Nagisa’s face. “That’s great!” Nagisa exclaimed before promptly attaching his lips to Rei’s.

  
Since Nagisa was still sitting in Rei’s lap, he felt it the second Rei got an erection. Pulling back, Nagisa looked at Rei. “That means you like it, right?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

  
Rei nodded, pulling Nagisa’s lips back to his and lying them down so that he was on top of the small boy. Slowly, Rei lifted Nagisa’s shirt and pulled it off him, giving the smaller boy time to object if this wasn’t what he had in mind. He didn’t object, tugging on Rei’s shirt as soon as his was off. Rei leaned back and pulled his shirt off before leaning forward and bringing his mouth to Nagisa’s nipple and sucking hard. Nagisa moaned under him and Rei felt even more aroused. The small boys hands gripped his hair as he licked and sucked all over his chest before moving down further to the waistband of his pants.

  
As Rei looked up and saw the look of lust on Nagisa’s face, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer if this kept up. He resolved to give Nagisa one last chance to stop this. If he decided he didn’t want to, Rei could just go jerk off in the bathroom like he always did. “Are you sure you want to do the things they do in yaoi manga?” he asked, his breath whispered against Nagisa’s stomach.

  
“Of course, please Rei!” Nagisa said, gasping.

  
In one motion Nagisa’s pants and boxers were off, exposing his penis, which was small but standing at attention all the same. Rei had no trouble taking the entire thing in his mouth, sucking on it for a little before licking the tip, making Nagisa buck violently. He removed his lips and Nagisa groaned from the loss. “Rei, don’t stop!”

  
Rei didn’t listen, instead putting his fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva, before moving them down to Nagisa’s butt. He poked a little bit and Nagisa gasped once again, squirming away from the cold wetness. Rei moved his fingers with Nagisa’s squirming, eventually managing to get them close enough to plunge one into the hole. Nagisa gasped even louder and tried to move away, but he was backed up against the headboard of their bed. “Rei,” he complained. “That doesn’t feel nice!”

  
Rei chuckled. “It will, don’t worry.”

  
He started pumping the one finger in and out and eventually Nagisa was squirming because he wanted the finger deeper, not because he wanted it out. Rei added one more finger and another soon after, making Nagisa groan. Finally he deemed the small boy ready and removed his pants, slicking his cock with a bit of his own saliva in order to make the entry as easy as possible. Nagisa stiffened when he felt the penis at his opening. “Rei, I don’t think-,” his doubts were cut short by Rei thrusting in, causing Nagisa to let out a sound between a scream and a gasp and buck up on the bed.

  
Tears were coming up in his eyes. “Rei, it hurts. You’re too big,” he whined, sniffling slightly.

  
Holding his ground and keeping his penis inside Nagisa, Rei leaned down and kissed each of his eyelids. “You can take it. It’ll feel good really soon.”

  
Nagisa nodded tearily and grabbed one of Rei’s hands. Rei started moving, slowly at first, but when the tears disappeared from Nagisa’s eyes and he was moaning with each thrust, Rei sped up. Eventually Nagisa was helping, moving back and forth on the bed in time with his thrusts. They moved positions slightly and with the next thrust Nagisa’s eyes went wide and he moaned loudly. “Oh Rei, do that again,” he said, his voice nothing but a breathy moan that turned Rei on more than anything else he had ever heard.

Rei complied, hitting the same spot over and over and eventually letting go of Nagisa’s hand in order to stroke his cock. As Rei stroked Nagisa’s cock in time with his thrusts, Nagisa got closer and closer to climax, finally achieving it and spurting cum all over both their chests. The walls tightened on Rei’s cock and he came as well, filling Nagisa up and making him moan even after his climax was finished.

  
He pulled out after a minute of holding himself up and collapsed onto the bed next to Nagisa, who cuddled up to him right away. “Rei, why haven’t we done that before?” he asked, his voice still breathy but tired-sounding.

  
“Didn’t think you’d want to,” Rei mumbled, already half asleep.

  
“It felt really good,” Nagisa said, and there was a minute of silence before he said something else. “I love you, Rei.”

  
“Love you too, Nagisa,” Rei said, and even though he was only seconds away from falling into the best sleep he had ever experienced, he meant it with all his heart.


End file.
